Forever and Always
by GabbeGabbie
Summary: What happens if the love off you're life is you're best friend? What would yo do when he sows up at you're door and tells you he love you, and then you kiss. But then he leaves. Will you ever find him again? #AH #ExB #songfic :3
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Bella just tell him! " Alice said,

" I can't ! I don't want to lose him, I know he does not feel the same way!" I told her and sat down on my bed.

" But you are still singing tomorrow on the talent show ? Right? " she asked.

" Of corse I am! " I answered her and put my head in my hands.

"Well then Im going to go, Edward told me he is coming here" Alice said and got out from my room. Edward and I had a wonderful movie night together,

Next morning I woke up with Edward beside me. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him up. " Edward wake up " I said he mumbled something and then started to sleep again. " Edward " I said again no reaction so I picked up my pillow and trowed it at him. " NO, why. You are so mean " he said and opened his beautiful green eyes. I giggled and smiled at his silliness, " I have a Talent show to get to, are you going to be there ? " I asked and looked at him. " Of corse I am Bella, you weird crazy person! " he said and jumped on me and tickled me. I screamed " Noo, Stop it ! "

Edward stooped and jumped off the bed. " Im going to Tanya now, bye " he said and left.

After that day he started to be e jerk to all off us. He liked to se me fall in school , we tried to talk to him but it just got worse. He starter to be with every girl in school, the old good Edward wasn't there anymore. But my feelings were still there, I was walking to my locker when i saw Edward alone.

Now was the time, I was going to ask why he is acting this way.

" Edward " i sad and walked over, he looked at me. " What's you're problem? Why are you acting this way to us? Im you're best friend for god's sake. And now you like to se me hurt ? " I said.

" Im sorry, but I... I just don't like you any more, Bella were not seven any more. We are seventeen! Im not a little boy anymore. And its lame to be best friend with a girl. " he said.

" Well then forget all these ten years. But its you that are losing a fried that have been supporting you for soooo long. It was you that said best friend forever and always, not me. Fuck you." I yelled to him and turned around and walked away.

Alice was doing the final touches on my makeup for the finals in the talent show. I was going to sing two songs. I had a short light blue dress on and I was so ready for this.

" Done! " Alice said, "You look amazing! Good luck out there " she said as i walked out off the dressing room. " Thank you Alice " I said and went to the stage.

"Welcome to the finals off the talent show! We have Bella first on stage and then Tanya!, Lets begin! " he guy on the stage said. They pushed out the piano and i went out and sat down.

"This is my own song, Its called Forever and Always. " i said and starter playing on the piano, I looked out on the audience and saw Edward sitting alone, I gave him a look and started singing. ( Taylor Swift- Forever and Always Acoustic)

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye

And we caught onto something

I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding?

'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down

We almost never speak

I don't feel welcome anymore

Baby what happened, please tell me?

'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?

Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide

Like a scared little boy

I looked into your eyes

Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

So here's everything coming down to nothing

Here's to silence that cuts me to the core

Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so

Back up, baby, back up

Did you forget everything

Back up, baby, back up

Did you forget everything

'cause it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all

And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah

I stopped playing and stood up and got the guitar. " This is also one off my own songs its called 'Here I am' " I said and started to play on tee guitar ( Here I am - Renee Sandstrom )

They tell you a good girl is quiet

That you should never ask why

Cause it only makes it harder to fit in

You should be happy, excited

Even if you're just invited

Cause the winners need someone to clap for them

It's so hard just waiting

In a line that never moves

It's time you started making

Your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothing left

With your last breath

So here I am

Here I am

Make em listen

Cause there is no way you'll be ignored

Not anymore

So here I am

Here I am

Here I am

Here I am

You only get one life to work it

So who cares if it's not perfect

I say it's close enough to perfect for me

Why should you hide from the thunder

And the lightening that your under

Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be

If how your living isn't working

There's one thing that will help

You gotta finally just stop searching

To find yourself

You gotta scream until there's nothing left

With your last breath

So here I am

Here I am

Make em listen

Cause there is no way you'll be ignored

Not anymore

So here I am

Here I am

Here I am

The world better make some room

Yea move over, over

Cause your coming through

Cause your coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothing left

With your last breath

Here I am

Here I am

Make em listen

Cause there is no way you'll be ignored

Not anymore

So here I am

Here I am

Here I am

Here I am

Here I am

Everyone started clapping, it was overwhelming.

I looked over to Alice,JasperEmmet and Rosalie and saw the girls close to tears. Emmet to, I giggled and smiled "Thank you! " I said and looked over to Edward that was steering on me.

I guess he got the first song, I walked off the stage and tried yo relax when Tanya did her 'dance' that looked more like stripping.

"Bella we have the results " Jacob said and smiled. " Coming " I said and went out, i saw Tanya wit almost no clods on. "Im totally going to win, so don't be sad when I do " se said when she saw me.

" Well we don't know ho is going to win, lest just wait" I said calm to her. How did she think she was? The queen? No she is the tramp that changed Edward to the bastard he is now. Before he met her he was the sweet guy that always hated to se me sad,hurt or when someone was making fun off me. What can i say, i'm not that pretty.

I have glasses but i have contacts sometimes, Alice helped me look beautiful today.

"We have the results! and the winner is..." please please

" Bella! " OMG... I won !

I gave Tanya a look and smiled and went out on the stage. " Congratulations Bella " Jacob said and passed the mic to me.

" Thank you, I really don't know what to say " I said and every one giggled. That night we celebrated.

I woke up next morning that someone was at the door. I dragged myself out off bed and opened the door. I was shocked,

**A/N: Hated it? Loved it? Tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

" What are you doing hear? " I asked with a angry voice as i looked in to his hypnotising green eyes.

" Im sorry I have been such a jerk to you. You are my best friend, i'm sorry for how i treated you. I hated every bit off it, seeing you hurt and crying because off me. I now I can never take it back. Im sorry " he said. I just looked at him and I cud feel the tears that was building up in my eyes.

" It to late for that Edward, I told you you lost me. Im not you're friend any more. You hurt me, you pushed me down the stairs and before you hated to se me cry and now you laugh? You are a sick person. And how cud you be with Tanya she is a slut! " I said.

He looked down I guess he felt bad.

" Im sorry Edward, you ' broke it ' , please, go away " I said and tried to close the door but he stuck his foot between.

" But what if i don't want to be friends, maybe I want something else." he said and forced open the door to look at me. God is he saying he have feelings for me?

" Like what? " I asked. He smiled " What if i saw that right now I want to kiss you so bad? Would you let me? " he looked at me and he looked nervous.

"And if i said yes, what would you do? " I asked, his eyes lit up and he smiled.

Oh god that smile, he toke two quick steps to me and took my face in his hands.

"Edward if you are kidding with me, il kill you. " I said

" Im not " he said, " And you are so not worth my first kiss like you have been acting. I gave you a chance and you didd't take it " I said and pushed myself away from him. I looked at his sad and shocked face. " I know i don'r deserve it, i'm going to show you that I do. But Im leaving tomorrow " he said. What leave?

" What? why are you leaving? " I asked him. " know I now that you have the same feelings, but I hurt you. And every time I see you I think off that. So i'm changing school. You deserve someone that takes care off you. Not me " ha said.

" But then why do you want to kiss me it you are leaving ? " I asked and watched him.

" I just want to feel my lips on yours, just one time. Then i will leave and never comeback. " he said and took one big step to me and took my face in his hands again. "please, just one quick kiss " he said and looked me in the eyes. He was almost pressing me agents the wall. I looked up and saw His eyes glowing and watching my every move.

"Then, kiss me " I said, he smiled and slowly pulled my lips to his. When our lips met it was magical on some way. The kiss started slow and romantic but soon teated up. Edward lifted me up and pressed me agents the wall and we were making out. I wrapped my legs around him and my hands found his hair. I pull him closer to me with everything I cud. He didd't complain.

I don't know how long he had me pressed agents the wall, but when he he stopped I knew that he was the love of my life. Ee were breathing heavily.

" I have to go now " he said and put me down in the floor. " Edward don't go " I said and looked at him

" I hurt you, I don't deserve you. Please you are making this so hard. " he said.

" Edward please, don't leave. Not after that. I love you " I said I felt tears billing up in my eyes.

" Im sorry, I just wanted to feel you're lips on mine before I leave. I love you and i'm doing whats best for you " he said opened the door.

" Edward, please " I tried again but he looked at me one last time and left.

Next day I found a box in the mail, I opend it and found a letter,

_Der Bella,_

_I love you, and if we meet in the future don't be a stranger. Come over, i still don't know if this is a good ide. To leave I mean, I love you so much I don't know how i'm going to survive. _

_I love you, take care_

_Love, Edward._

I looked down in the box and saw a photo frame with a picture with us in it when we were twelve. And a note on it,

_ I will love you forever, Edward_

I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I lost him,

Days passed and they soon turned in to weeks and months.

My birthday passed and nothing was as it used to be. I had tried searching for Edward ,every day for hours. But nothing, I was starting to give up. My love for Edward was always there.

A year passed and I always had Edward on my mind. I was graduating in a week and Alice and Rosalie wanted to take me out to a karaoke bar. I didd't complain and went with them, I sang a few songs and then I walked back to Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella, seriously you have to move on! " Alice said Rosalie nodded.

"It's been two years, move on, get a boyfriend. You are never going to find Edward again " Rose said. I shook my head "No, we are men't to be I just know it. Someday we are going to meet again " I said and smiled. Alice and Rose smiled and looked at each other and smiled. " You really love him, don't you? " Rose asked.

I nodded " Yes I do " I said and smiled.

The rest off the night was amazing. The next morning i decided to call Esme Edwards mom and talk to her. She never gave me information about edward but it was nice talking to her. I dialled her number and she answered on the second tone.

"Hello Bella, its nice to hear from you sweetheart." she said

" Hi Esme, how are you doing? " I asked and walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast. " Its good darling, Carlisle are working allot and i'm home and doing nothing. How is it going with finding a job ? " she asked.

"Im feeling how i'm always feeling, empty. I actually got a job at the hotel in Port Angeles as a singer and entertaining the guest while eating and i got some shows to." I told her and started to make a sandwich " Thats amazing, i'm proud off you ! Then i will watch sometime. When are you graduating ? " She asked.

" Well i'm graduating tomorrow " I said. " Oh, i'm so proud! I know you're parents would be to ! " she said I smiled. " Thank you Esme, It helps, allot. I miss them " i told her. " We all do sweetheart " She said. " Well i need to go i'm going shopping for a dress for tomorrow" I said. " Bye, take care " she said "I will, bye " I said and hug up, I took a bet off my sandwich and walked over to the fireplace and looked at the picture off me and Edward. That was seven years ago, now we are nineteen. The time goes fast when we don't want it to. I looked at the clock and was Alice was picking me up in ten minuets so I trowed on some clothes and walked outside.

Alice and I had a amazing day together. I found a beautiful dress, its a white long strapless dress.**A/N: upload/Product/200912/China_2010_style_Ballerina_cheap_white_flared_A_Line_strapless_short_chiffon_bridesmaid_dresses_ I don't know if the link works, Tell me if it don't)** Its so petty, Alice and I was having a girl night at my dorm. Rose and Alice was talking about Jasper and Emmet and how wonderful the are. I want that to, I want someone that takes care off me. I want Love, and the love off my life was out there somewhere and I can't find him. But i'm giving up i searched for him for a year.

"Alice, Rose I cant decide what song i'm singing the first day at work! " i said and the smiled. " I know one, !" Alice screamed. The rest off the night we picked songs.

**Liked it? Hated it! TELL ME! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

**Bella's POV**

The ceremony went perfect and I was standing in the middle off the chaos with all the parents hugging all off them. And there I was, alone. I felt tears in my eyes, and somewhere my name was called. I looked and saw Esme coming at my direction. I smiled and ran rand over. And hugged her, she was like a mother to me. " Oh Bella " she said an hugged me. I let go and looked at Esme, " I thought you were all alone, so i came. I hope thats okey " she said. " Esme of course it is you are just like a mother to me " I said and dried away the tears under my eyes. " Oh my dear now you are making me cry " she said and i giggled. All that day I was with Esme, she told me if her son had seen me now in this dress he would faint. Esme levied the next day and i went to my first day at work.

The day went fast en before I kew it it was showtime. I had a show with the other employees and I had two solo songs. I had a short slim fit red dress **( A/N: The dress: _ )**

I war ready for my first solo, I went out on the stage and started to sing.

Edward's POV:

I was on a meeting in Port Angeles and was was sating at a wonderful hotel. Tonight it was a show on the big stage, maybe I will go. No off them are better then Bella. Her voice is amazing, Why am i so stupid and staying away from her? She deserves so much more. I called mom and told her that Bella would possibly be all alone for her graduation. So i told her to go, and she did. My comfort to remember Bella was writing music.

I got dressed and walked down to the music show. I sat there and listened to the two first solo singers. I was ready to leave when I was the most beautiful girl walk on the stage, Bella. It was her, did she work her? she graduated yesterday and she is already working?. Thats my Bella. I looked at her, she was beautiful, the song started and she began to sing and dance. ( Kesha- Die Young)

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

_[Beat break]_

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds

Runnin 'til we outta time

Wild childs, lookin' good

Livin hard just like we should

Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)

That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side

Like it's the last night of our lives

We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

_[Beat break]_

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots

Stripping down to dirty socks

Music up, gettin' hot

Kiss me, give me all you've got

It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)

That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight

Take my hand I'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives

We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Every one started to shear. She was amazing, She smiled, she was breathing heavily after the dancing. I just stared at her, I haven't seen her in a year sense that kiss. I still remember how her lips felt on mine, she have changed so much. Her hair is longer, but that wonderful spark in her eyes was gone. She walked off the stage and another guy came out. I already missed her, should I talk to her ? Maybe? I want to so bad, I want to feel those lips on mine again. I will not go and talk to her again, she deserve better. Looked up on the stage and saw Bella singing a duet with a man. She looked happy to be singing. I smiled at her and then I left, I walked up to my room but halfway up the stair i walked back, i sat down again and watched another girl on the stage sing.

" Now we have a duet for you, she written it herself. Welcome on stage Stefan and Bella! " she said. I looked up an saw Bella in a new dress. It was a light blue short dress. **A/N: Dress: . ) **

She was beautiful, like always.

She smiled when she was on the stage and looked over at the audience.

The intro started and she began so sing. (Beautiful - Carly Rae Jepsen )

Woah oh

Hello, I know it's been a while

I wonder where you are

And if you think of me

Sometimes cause you're always on my mind

You know I had it rough

Tryin' to forget you but

She is singing about me, about us. She misses me?

The more that I look around

The more I realize

You're all I'm lookin' for

What makes you so beautiful

Is you don't know how beautiful you are

To me

You're not tryin' to be perfect

Nobody's perfect

But you are

To me (to me)

It's how you take my breath away

Feel the words that I don't say

I wish somehow

I could say them now

Oh, I could say them now

Yea

Just friends

The beginning or the end

How do we make sense

When we're on our own

It's like you're the other half of me

I feel incomplete

Should have known

Nothing in the world compares

To the feelings that we share

It's so not fair

What makes you so beautiful

Is you don't know how beautiful you are

To me

You're not tryin' to be perfect

Nobody's perfect

But you are

To me (to me)

It's how you take my breath away

Feel the words that I don't say

I wish somehow

I could say them now

Oh

It's not you

Blame it all on me

I was running from myself

Cause I couldn't tell

How deep that we

We were gonna be

I was scared it's destiny

But it hurts like hell

Hope it's not too late

Just a twist of fate

What makes you so beautiful

Is you don't know how beautiful you are

To me

You're not tryin' to be perfect

Nobody's perfect

But you are

To me (to me)

It's how you take my breath away

Feel the words that I don't say

I wish somehow

I could say them now

Oh, I could say them now

Mmmm

I looked at her, and the my phone started ringing. I took it out , it was mom. I looked at Bella one last time and left. I piked up my phone and answered.

" Hello Mom" I said.

"Hello my dear, you were right. She was all alone for graduation." she said and sounded sad.

" I know, how is she? " I asked

"She is not there any more she have given up. That special spark in her eyes is gone " she said. I feel like a monster, this is all my fault.

" She really needs you Edward, why cant you be with her? She loves you, you love her " Mom said. I laughed, you know i'm in Port Angeles right now. And guess ho os working here? " i said.

" Bella, go talk to her, please. She really needs it. Or sent her a letter she needs something to sheer her up." mom said

" I will mom, Bye" I said

" Bye son see you soon" Mom said and hangup.

Then I started to write a letter to Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Watched Breaking Dawn Part 2 today! Its So AMAZING! What did you think? :)**

**Chapter 4**

Bella's POV

The show went great. Im proud that I didd't fall at the dance. I was just going to go to my room when i saw Stefan running over to me. "Hey, i got instructions to give this to you " He said and smiled. " Thank you " I said and started walking again. " See you tomorrow! " I yelled over to Elena she waived. I opened the letted and recognised the writing.

Edward...

_My dear Bella,_

_I miss you so much, and today I saw you again after one year. You are as beautiful like always. I wanted to talk to you but then i will never leave you again and you deserve someone better. I see that that special spark in you're eyes are gone, I miss it. I think off you every day, and every day I regret the decision to leave. All the nurses at he hospital are all over me. I hate it, I called my mother and asked her to come to you're graduation. I guessed you would be all alone. All my love_

_Edward._

I felt the tears running down my eyes. I looked up from the letter, I waled back to the stage and sat down. I wiped away the tears with my hand. Why cant i just forget him? I saw Stefan on his way home. " Stefan" I yelled at him. He looked over and started to walk over " What is it? " He asked.

" Do you know the guy ho gave you this letter?" I asked, and looked at him. " No he just told me to give it to you." he said.

" Oh," I said and looked down, " Well i will se you tomorrow" he said and left. I walked up to my room at the hotel and went to bed.

Days went by and they soon turned in to months and then years. And before i knew it I was turning 25. I had tried to live normal, I have given up on Edward, and i now had a boyfriend, Damon. We are happy together, or i'm not totally happy.

The biggest change is that I now am a well known singer at the hotel. I have shows all by myself and I love it.

Alice and Rose is disappointed that I gave up on finding Edward. And they hate Damon. I have told them that i gave up. He is probably in love, and here I am still crushing on him.

I still live in the hotel, its nice. Damon don't like it but i do so i'm staying.

Today I have a show with the others. And then my own, Its always nice to sing with Elena, Stefan and Derek.

But today I have all my friends in the audience, when i was done with my make up I got dressed. Tonight i'm going to were a short dark blue dress **A/N: Dress: **** images/party%20dresses/214114812_ ****) **I was ready, i went out from the changing room and went to Elena. " Hey " I said when I walked in.

" Hello Bella, you look nice, Special night? " She asked. " Yes, actually all my friends are here tonight. Its my birthday" I said.

She smiled, " Happy Birthday then ! " she said and hugged me. " We are on in ten minuets. just so you know !" I yelled as I walked out from her changing room. She giggled " I know!" she yelled back. I smiled and went to the stage and got a microphone.

I looked over and saw Stefan and Derek coming. " You know the the guest's are dancing today? " i asked they nodded as they whey getting there microphones.

" I bet that most will dance when I sing " I said. The booth smiled. "You're on ! " they said, i smiled. "Good, i'm first " I said and took a deep breath and walked out.

The audience screamed and I smiled. " Well hello to you to ! " I said and took a small pause. " Tonight you are welcome to dance, so come up to the dance floor and dance" I said and some people started walking to the dance floor. The music started and the people started to dance and I started to sing. ( LeAnn Rimes- Can't fight the moonlight graham radio edit)

Under a lovers' sky

Gonna be with you

And noone's gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall

Well just wait until

Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight

There's a magical feeling - so right

It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love

Once a gentle breeze

Weaves it's spell upon your heart

No matter what you think

It won't be too long

Til your in my arms

Underneath the starlight - starlight

We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right

Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No you can't fight it

No matter what you do

The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then

You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight

There's a magical feeling - so right

It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

Almost every one was dancing, I smiled " Thank you, Im coming back. But now its time for my friend Elena to sing for you " I said and walked off the stage. Stefan and Derek was standing there. " I got almost every one on the dance floor! Beat that ! " I said and took a bottle of water. " We are going to beat you! " Stefan said and smiled.

"Oh, I don't know about that" I said,

" I'm going to talk to my friends fast. I will be right back " I said and started to walk to them, Alice and Rose smiled. " Amazing as always " Rose said. " Thank you, What about you guys did you like it ? " I asked Jasper and Emmet. " Yes, you are amazing " Jasper said. I smiled " You are always fantastic Bella " Emmet said. I smiled again, I looked around. " Where is Damon? " i asked, " He left, he had to work. Sorry Bella " Alice said.

" Well i'm not, i still don't like the guy " Rose said. I giggled,

" Well i have go go back, its my turn again ! " I said an walked back to the stage. I took my microphone and got ready again. Stefan walked off and made a funny face to me. I laughed. I walked out and sat town at the chair that was placed in the middle of the stage.

"Lets slow down, find a partner and join on the dance floor. This song I have written myself. Its very personal , I hope you like it " I said and started to play on the piano. I looked up from the keys on the piano to find every one on the dance floor. I was Alice and Jasper and Emmet and Rose. I smiled and began to sing. ( I'll try- Jonatha brooke )

I am not a child now.

I can take care of myself.

I mustn't let them down now

Mustn't let them see me cry.

I'm fine.

I'm fine.

I'm to tired to listen.

I'm too old to believe:

All these childish stories.

There is no such thing as faith,

And trust,

And pixie dust.

I try,

But its to hard to believe.

I try,

But I can't see what you see.

I try

I try

I try

My whole world is changing,

I don't know where to turn.

I can't leave you baby,

But I can't stay and watch the sitting burn;

Watch it burn.

'Cause I try,

But its so hard to believe!

I try,

But I can't see where you see.

I try.

I try

I try and try,

To understand,

The distance in between:

The love I feel,

The things i fear,

I dearly say good dream.

I can finally see it.

Now I have to believe:

All those precious stories.

All the world is made of faith,

And trust,

And pixie dust.

So I'll try,

'Cause I finally believe!

I'll try,

'Cause I can see where you see!

I'll try.

I'll try!

I'll try

I'll try

To fly.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Alice and Rose. The understood the song, Im not over Edward at all. I still love him more then ever. " Thank you " I said and walked of the stage. I was done now, I walked over to Alice,Rose,Jasper and Emmet and sat down.

"Sweetheart, Im sorry " Rose said and hugged me. " Im just going to get some air, I will be right back " I said and stood up and started to rum out. The tears escaping, I was still running and i was just rounding the corner when i ran into someone. " Im so sorry " I said and looked up. I gasped...

A/N: Im evil ! Cliffhanger for you!


	5. Chapter 5

Previous: I was just rounding the corner when I ran into someone. I fell down,

" Im so sorry " I said and looked up. I gasped...

-/-

" Esme, Carlisle " I said and hugged them " what are you doing hear? " I asked.

They both smiled " We are here to watch you're show ! " Esme said. I smiled

" Well it starts in fifteen minuets on the big stage. Alice, Rose and every one are there. Sorry but I need to go and get ready!" I said and started do walk with them to the stage. I smiled and left them with the others. I went to my changing room, and changed to a grey strapless dress.

**Dress: **

I retouched my makeup and want out. My microphone was already out, I saw Stefan,Derek and Elena about to go home. " Guys! You want to be in the show? " I asked and smiled. " I WULD LOVE TO! " Elena screamed. I giggled,

" Guys? " I asked and looked at Derek and Stefan.

" Im in " Stefan said. I smiled,

" Im in to" Derek said.

"Just pick a song! Im on now, You guys got fifteen minuets! Elena, will you do the song we trained for ? " I asked she nodded. I walked out on the stage, " Hello, again. I think its time to get a dance partner and join the dance floor " I said and smiled.

" This song I wrote the I was sixteen. Its called ' I Love you ' I hope you like it " I said and the band started playing. And i started to sing,

La la

La la la la

La la

La la la

I like your smile

I like your vibe

I like your style

But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way

You're such a star

But that's not why I love you

Hey

Do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel, too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

[Chorus:]

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

Being you

Just you

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

I looked out on the dance floor and was Esme and Carlisle dancing. I looked over at Alice that had a sad expression on her face.

La la

La la la la

La la

La la la

I like the way you misbehave

When we get wasted

But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool

When I am complicated

But that's not why I love you

Hey

Do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel, too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

[Chorus]

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

And I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

Being you

Just you

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

Yeah - Oh.

Oh.

Even though we didn't make it through

I am always here for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah

[Chorus:]

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

Being you

Just you

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

La la

La la la la (oh oh)

La la

La la la (That's why I love you)

La la

La la la la (oh oh)

La la

La la la (That's why I love you)

The room filled with applauds. " Thank you " I said " My boss says i have to answer questions tonight, or if you have any request of songs. " I said. A little girl, she cu-dent be like five raised her hand. I pointed at her, " Hello sweetie, whats your'e name ? " I asked and smiled. " Hi my name is Jennifer. Can you sing Price tag? " She said very shy. " Of course sweetheart. Right after I answer some more questions. " I said and smiled.

A young girl had raised her hand. I pointed at her " Whats you're name? " I asked and smiled at her.

" Im Tiffany I wonder what inspire you to write songs? Like what inspired you to write 'I love you ' ? " she asked. I smiled, I can answer this .

" Well its different thing, The song ' I love you ' was inspired by my best friend when I was sixteen " I said and looked at Esme,Carlisle,Alice,Jasper,Rose and Emmet.

" Do you have a CD ? " Someone yelled out. I smiled " Well i have one that have ten off my own songs on. Its coming to the stores this week. " I said

" Okey, lets sing Price tag " I said and the band started playing. I sang Price tag the people danced once again.

" Now I want my friend, Elena up on stage" I said and Elena came up on the stage.

She had a headset microphone on, She was singing when I changed fast.

I ran off and changed dress on one minute I had a sexy red dress under so I just pulled the grey one of.

I took my headset microphone and put it on and ran up on the stage again.

I herd Emmet whistle when I walked out. I looked at him,

" We are turning the tempo up, so stay on the dance floor " Elena said. And walked of the stage. The band started playing and I started to sing and then Dance. ( Christina Aguilera- Candyman )

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night

He really had me working up an appetite

He had tattoos up and down his arm

There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop

He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man

A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Oh yeah..

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine

We drank champagne and we danced all night

We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise

the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man

A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Se bop bop

Hey yeah

...

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh

A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Woo yeah

Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot

When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot

He had lips like sugar cane

Good things come to boys who wait

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

Candy man, candy man

Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine

Candy man, candy man

Sweet sugar candy man _[whispered]_

He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop

Sweet sugar candy man _[whispered]_

He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop

Sweet sugar candy man _[whispered]_

He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop

Sweet sugar _[whispered]_

He got those lips like sugar cane

Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big uh

He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman _[x3]_

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine _[x2]_

Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine _[x2]_

Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell _[x2]_

Squared herself away as she let out a yell _[x2]_

Every one started to applaud. I smiled, i was exhausted after the dancing.

" Thank you " I said. " Im going to take a brake and some off my friends are going to sing. We are going to slow it down a bit " I said and walked of and Derek walked on. I changed to my grey dress again and walked out to my friends.

" You are so talented !" Esme said and hugged me. " Thank you Esme " I said and smiled.

" Were are Alice and Jasper? " I asked her.

"They are dancing sweetheart " Esme said. " I want to dance to, but i have no dance partner " I said.

" I can dance with you " Emmet said, I smiled " Thank you, Rose is it okey that i take him for a dance ? " I asked. She smiled, "Of corse Bella " She said and i smiled. Emmet walked around and took my hand. When we came to the dance floor an se started to dance.

" Thank you for dancing with me " I said.

"No problem Bella " He said. The song was over Emmet let me go for a moment.

" Lets find a partner and every one join the dance floor" Stefan said The music started and Emmet and i started to dance again.

The night moved on and me and Esme was sitting alone talking.

"Bella what are missing in you're life ? I can see that that spark in you're eyes are gone " Esme asked she looked at me.

" I miss being in love,I want someone that are really here for me. Damon just work all the time " I said she nodded.

" Know my son hurt you, but you have to believe in love again. " she said,

" I know , its hard. I taught i had found the love off my life. And then he leaves, I juste lost hope to ever finding him again. I want that romantic movie ending. Or a kiss in the poring rain. A superhero, You know what i mean?" I asked and looked up to meet Esme's eyes on me.

" I know I wanted the exact same think. And I fond it, you just have to believe you will find it again of find him again. " She said and smiled, I smiled back.

" I hope i find mim again. " I said an looked down. " Im going to Carlisle now. See you tomorrow at the charity ball? " She asked, I nodded and smiled " Yes, I will be there. Singing. " I said and hugged Esme. " God night " She said and i watched her leave with Carlisle, I started to walk to my room.

**Liked it? Hated it!? Tell me! :3 Charity ball coming up! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER! :D**


End file.
